1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fore-aft position adjuster for adjusting the fore-aft position of a headrest provided to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Headrests of vehicle seats are provided in order to improve comfort when seated on the seats, as well as to improve safety by supporting a head at the collision of a vehicle.
To achieve the comfort and safety by means of headrests, it is important that the headrests are located on a correct position with respect to an occupant's head. For this reason, techniques of adjusting not only the height of a headrest by the use of a pillar but also its fore-aft position have been developed (for example, see JP H08-052044).